The Beginning of The End
by RRShowFICTION
Summary: What is it really like to fight in giant robots of you design? What kind of fights would take place on a different planet? Why does this one guy always ask questions? A Robocraft fanfiction about my OC called Richard. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick foreword, this was SUPPOSED to go into a 'Robocraft' section of games but as the mods are taking forever to respond it'll go here instead. Enjoy! ;**

It was time. Five long years of virtual reality training had led up to this moment. His robot; which he had built from the ground up, using the blocks and guns provided by the Robotics Fighting Division (R.F.D to you or me). The hanger pod itself seemed to shake with excitement as well, almost like it couldn't wait to crash to the surface of this alien planet and release its cargo onto the battlefield. The World Congress of 2194 had convened and decided that the best course of action would be to prevent further damage to its planet, which was already on the brink of collapse, this meant taking their wars and battles off world. To another planet with almost no life signs, save for a few bacteria and rodents. This had pleased the world's people that their battles would no longer be waged on their soil but Richard knew that they failed to see that soldiers were still being sent to their graves. Their robots, once destroyed, could not support the pilot on the surface of the wasteland and without an atmosphere or life support they quickly succumbed to the hostile environment and ceased to fight, or escape, or breathe.

Richard was jarred out of his musings as the sirens blared throughout his personal hanger which he had been given on graduating from the Academy of Militaristic Robots (A.M.R). He quickly scrambled into the pilot's seat of his craft and the blocks folded in into the shape that he had created on his schematics (**Because seriously, how do they get into those things?**) and started to power up. His moment was here, this was when he finally gets a chance to prove to his superiors that he is more than just a recruit, and with a bit of luck he may even survive and get promoted to a tier two Lieutenant instead of just a tier one. But no time for daydreaming! The hanger starts to shake as if it were caught in a hurricane as it streaked through the cloudless sky on this red planet, Richard had to use evasive manoeuvres as he almost hit a spire of rock that was reaching skyward. He started to panic as the ground came up to meet him at an alarming rate but just before it hit him... It stopped. Richard got his head into focus and leaped from the hangar in his small, but robust vehicle as he powered up his weapons and prepared to fight any opposition he faced...

**How did you like my first venture into Fan Fiction? All criticism is welcomed! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. That was all the battlefield had to offer when Richard surveyed his surroundings, but as he was operating on sight alone (he would get a long range radar when he was promoted to Lieutenant) he was nervous, expecting to get killed at any moment by an enemy craft biding his time behind a rock on this cluttered terrain. As the rendezvous point drew ever closer he could hear and see signs of battle all around him; scattered robot parts, a lone, broken cannon, tier 2 by the look of the fin on top of it. Richard shuddered as the thoughts of being killed in action loomed over him, he was 25, he has his whole life ahead of him and he stopped to consider if he should even be on the battlefield, fighting to the death just because countries can't get along with each other, it was almost as if...

"Regan! You've stopped! Get to the RZ ASAP! You're on this battlefield for a reason so move it!" Shouted a voice in his ears. Second Commander Collins. Tier 7 Second Commander below Commander Dean and his walker. Classic slave driver of a boss, always shouting at his men to move on, calling them strange things like 'faggots' and 'scrubs', whatever they are. Not wanting to be reprimanded again he resumed travelling to the RZ to start this battle and win for his country. He remembers an ancient movie that he found in the ruins of a house as a child, he thinks it was called 'Goldeneye' or something like that, he remembers a line in particular: "For England, James?" He loved that line and when he was in the Academy, being beaten down he would utter "For England" to keep him going.

He was here. The rendezvous point. It was a large crater, with chasms down the sides and large chunks of rock being held up by week looking supports. He gathered his courage and drove down into the crater, ready for battle.  
>"Men, we are going to battle against the insurgents of the United States of America on this battlefield! I want all of you to be the best goddamn soldiers you can be and prove to those yanks that fighting the English Empire is going to be the biggest mistake that they make in their lives!" Corporal Strode growled to his excited troops, Richard counted about twenty young, eager faces including himself, twenty poor souls on death row.<br>"Are you ready?"  
>"Ooh Rah!" Replied twenty eager young voices.<br>"CHARGE!" Corporal Strode shouted in his booming voice, Richard wondered what he looked like, but as a second lieutenant, he is not authorised to see other's faces.  
>"Maybe at tier 3..." Richard thought to himself, just maybe he might survive long enough to become a commander at tier 7 and have his own squad of young recruits, he did join the academy to 'fight and lead!', after all.<p>

"REGAN! DID YOU HEAR ME?" That same harsh voice boomed in his ears, near deafening him.  
>"Y-yes sir!" Richard stammered as he began to charge towards the enemy in hopes of defeating his enemies and earning respect, the aim of most, if not all of the soldiers in this battlefield. The tires of his craft span on the spot for a few seconds with the force he was trying to move with then he suddenly jarred as he was pulled forwards as the acceleration started to kick in. He caught up with the other soldiers and steeled himself for contact with the enemy, but after five minutes none came. Richard and some of the other men evidently started to worry, Was this a set-up? Were they about to get ambushed? Maybe they should pul-<p>

Contact.

Lasers flashed across Richard's craft as a surprise attack from their enemies became known. They flooded in from all directions, but in their haste they failed to take into account the speed in which they were travelling over the cliff into the crater. They tumbled and fell upside down as they landed, some managing to flip over and begin firing before they were destroyed but most were taken as easy pickings and made for good target practice, but not before they managed to score a few hits onto the English fighters, crippling one and destroying another, despite their efforts they were all wiped out easily by Richard and his comrades.  
>Richard surveyed the battlefield, broken robots and their parts lay scattered all across the land. Bodies were also present, either inside or thrown from their crafts in the battle, Richard was repulsed by what he had done, 'they always are' his drill instructor would always say and that it was 'the ones who could handle the sight who make real soldiers'. Richard could definitely handle it, he just didn't like it, not one bit. He salvaged what he could from the wrecks and reported to his Corporal for further instructions.<p> 


End file.
